


we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Heroes RPF
Genre: Crushes, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	we fit together like two pieces of a broken heart

He had favorites. Everyone knew he had his favorites. And then there was Hayden. Greg favored her shamelessly, taking her to lunch and buying her fashion magazines when she was on the cover. He would bring her coffee and rub her hungover head after a night of partying.

Its what nice guys like him did.

It had started innocent. She had just broken things off with Milo and she hid herself away in her trailer between scenes. "Deliverrrry" Greg sang on her step. The blinds opened a peek and she peered out before opening the door to the older man and a basket of cookies. "Did it make you smile?" He asked as she looked at him warily.

He stepped up his game with flowers and balloons. He even hired a clown and laughed when she shrieked and slammed the door. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as he took her to lunch at his favorite diner. He just shrugged and held the door open for her.

"You are wooing me" she stood in front of Greg at Jack's party trying hard not to spill her fourth drink "Greg Grunberg you are wooing me" he was quick to pull her into his lap and covered her mouth with his hand. "Knew it!' She announced loudly after biting his palm. He sighed "I can explain" he murmured barely audible over the music.

She cupped his face in her hands brushing her palms over his stubble before she bent to kiss him. It had started innocent enough.


End file.
